


Il primo incontro tra Vegeta e Veg

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [53]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA].Vegus, Veg e Reghina appartengono a Vegeta4ever.Il primo incontro tra il principe dei saiyan e il secondogenito di Reghina.





	1. Chapter 1

Il primo incontro tra Vegeta e Veg

 

Vegeta assottigliò le labbra e guardò il bambino seduto sul tavolo che lo fissava.

“Tarble non ha avuto un figlio, mi ha fotocopiato” borbottò. Si voltò e vide che anche Vegus lo fissava.

< Almeno lui ha degli intensi occhi azzurri a sancire la sua diversità con me, ma sinceramente…. Quanto sono inquietanti questi mocciosi che mi fissano? > si chiese.

Si voltò nuovamente verso Veg.

< Ha anche il mio sguardo, i miei occhi > rifletté.

“Che vuoi?” gli chiese, indurendo lo sguardo.

Veg scoppiò a ridere, si dimenò e cadde all’indietro.

“Mi piaci, fai ridere fratellino” disse Vegus, annuendo.

“Siete come vostra madre, due birbanti” borbottò Vegeta, prendendo Veg tra le braccia. Lo guardò diritto negli occhi.

“Pa…pà…” disse Veg.

“La sua prima parola! Vado a chiamare la mamma!” gridò Vegus, correndo via.

Vegeta impallidì sgranando gli occhi.

“I-io non sono il tuo papà… ne ho prove certe, anche se dal tuo aspetto non si direbbe” esalò.

Veg ridacchiò, aveva la bocca sdentata. Un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra e Vegeta lo pulì con un fazzoletto.

“Aspetta. Non è che lo sai e mi stai solo prendendo in giro?” chiese.

“Papà” disse nuovamente Veg. Sporse il labbro e batté le palpebre, corrugò la fronte e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

<  _Umh_. Sembra depresso dal fatto che non gli do soddisfazione  > rifletté Vegeta.

“Chi è il bello di zio? Chi è?” chiese. Con la mano con cui teneva il fazzoletto, gli solleticò delicatamente la pancia.

Veg scoppiò a ridere, scalciando.

“Papà! Papà! Papà” ripeté.

“Zio. Mocciosetto, sono tuo zio” gemette Vegeta.

< Mi sembra di essere tornato a quando Bra era neonata. Pannolini, biberon continui, notti insonni e mocciosi irriverenti.

Trunks era molto più tranquillo > rifletté.

“Mamma, mamma, vieni!” risuonò la voce di Vegus sempre più vicino. Il bambino stava trascinando la madre per una mano.

Vegeta raggiunse Reghina e gli mise il bambino tra le braccia.

“Cosa c’è? Sei già stanco e vuoi andarti ad allenare?” chiese la donna.

“Fagli vedere Tarble, per l’amor del cielo” esalò Vegeta.

“L’ho fatto. Oggi mentre teneva il piccolo in braccio, Veg lo ha raggiunto con un calcio, una testata e ha imparato a volare. Mio marito è ancora in infermeria” rispose Reghina.

Vegeta si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò pesantemente, dimenando la coda di peluria castana.

“Quel bambino ha tutta la malignità della madre” gemette.

“Fratellino è meraviglioso, non è mati… mari… quella cosa lì!” si lamentò Vegus.

Reghina ghignò.

“Attento. O sarà mio figlio e non Kakaroth il prossimo che ti supererà” lo sfidò.

Vegeta si massaggiò il collo.

“Qualcosa mi dice che quel moccioso sarà la mia rovina” si lamentò. Raggiunse la finestra e l’aprì.

Veg tornò a fissarlo, alzò la manina e l’aprì e chiuse un paio di volte.

“ _Tao, papà tio_ ” salutò.

Vegeta nascose un sorriso.

“Lo sapevo che avevi capito tutto e mi stavi solo prendendo in giro.  _Tsk_ , forse mi somigli davvero, nipote pestifero” sussurrò, spiccando il volo. Levitò fuori dalla finestra e si allontanò.


	2. Promessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola scenetta tra Vegeta e Veg bambino.  
> Scritto per Ka93 come regalo per queste feste

Promessa

 

Vegeta stringeva Veg tra le braccia, il piccolo si divincolava, sporgendo le mani verso il pavimento.

“Non puoi andare in giro a gattonare… Senti, tua madre ti ha lasciato a me, solo per oggi che devono fare una cosa non rimandabile. Cerca di non distruggere di nuovo qualcosa.

Tuo padre Tarble non ha proprio bisogno di altro stress derivante dalle tue marachelle” disse.

Il bambino si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò in viso, imitando la sua espressione truce. Si girò nuovamente, vide un gattino saltare su un tavolo, sfoderare le unghie e farsele sul legno.

I suoi occhi brillarono e balzò come il felino su un divano e sfoderò le unghie, graffiando la stoffa.

“Ho la vaga impressione che più ti si dice di non fare qualcosa, più la fai, marmocchio” borbottò. Recuperò il bambino e lo riprese tra le braccia.

Il bambino fece un piccolo ghigno. Allungò il braccio e la sua mano s’illuminò, mentre creava una sferetta di energia dorata.

< Niente male il moccioso. Può imitare qualsiasi tecnica, anche quella che ha visto solo una volta >.

“Facciamo così. Se oggi ti comporti bene, quando cresci ti alleno. Va bene?” chiese il principe dei saiyan.

“Promesso, promesso” ripeté Veg.

“Furbetto” disse Vegeta, passandogli la mano tra i capelli neri a fiamma.

 

 

 


End file.
